Be With You Somehow
by Lavender James
Summary: *CH 6 UP* D/G post Hogwarts fic... a bit angsty and fairly decent I suppose. Chapter 6: In which Ginny comes to terms with the destruction Draco has caused, and Draco makes a *very* important discovery! R/R
1. Tracking Bugs and Coffee

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, 

Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being 

made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

"I wish that I could hold you now

I wish that I could touch you now

I wish that I could talk to you

Be with you somehow

I know you're in a better place

Even though I can't see your face

I know you're smilin' down on me

Sayin' everything's OK

And if I make it out this thug life

I'll see you again someday

I wish, I wish, I wish

I wish, I wish, I wish"

-R. Kelly 

The sounds of his feet slamming against the hard pavement and his rough uneven breath were 

the only sounds to be heard for miles around. However, inside his head he heard screaming.A 

shattering crash followed by the head-splitting shrieks of thousands.Where he was, he had no clue,

but he kept running; adrenaline pumping through his body, he showed no signs of tiring.The 

primeval instincts pounding the message in his brain, "ESCAPE! ESCAPE!"He ran on, despite the 

tears that blinded his vision, and the splintering cramps all over his body; despite the blood 

flowing from his many wounds, he kept running.

"I have killed her," he thought, and with that a wild rage swept through his body, blinding

his senses, making him go numb.

"She loved me and trusted me with everything she had, and I let her die," his mind screamed.

He thought back to the day they saw each other for the first time.Of course they had gone 

to school together for seven years.But back then their vision had been impaired by jealousy and

a rivalry so great, even those meant to spend their lives together couldn't see past it.It took

many years after their graduation for the two to meet again, and those years had made monumental

changes in them both...

***

"Well, if it isn't the notorious Draco Malfoy, may I say what a pleasure it is to finally 

see you again," Agent Ginny Weasly sneered.

"On the contrary Miss. Weasly, the pleasure is all mine, or at least it will be once I have 

the privilege of presenting my master with your remains in a nicely wrapped matchbox," Draco 

answered curtly.

"Oh goody! What's your master going to do then Malfoy, give you a cookie?Oh wait maybe 

if you have been a really good boy he might just throw you a party," she returned icily.

"Yes, and come to think of it, your body would make a lovely piñata," he said, voice full

of contempt.

"Oh yikes Malfoy, that was a good one, I am really shaking over here," she retorted.

Truthfully however, she was shaking, but not for fright or lack of nerves. The illustrious Ginny 

Weasly was shaking from disgust at herself.

"Come on Weasly," she thought the herself, "get a grip and get the job over with, you're a 

professional, you're trained to do this stuff."

But taking one glance at the finely chiseled criminal standing in front of her, she proved 

herself wrong.How anyone could change so much in just a few years, Ginny had no clue.Malfoy had 

completely lost the pale and pointed features that had given him the distinctive appearance of a

ferret. Instead he looked tan and smooth.Beads of sweat were running down Ginny's neck from the 

intense chase that had led the two into this abandoned alley, but Draco on the other hand looked as 

cool as if he had just stepped out of a freezer.And perhaps best of all, he had shot up at least 

a foot, since their Hogwarts days, which made him a good 4" taller than her; being a Weasly, it was

very hard for Ginny to find men that were actually taller than her.He raked his hands through

his long, fine silver tresses, and glared at her with those silver eyes that seemed to pierce her 

soul. She winced at the sight of him; his obvious loathing for her rolled off him like water.

However, it was not Ginny Weasly that Draco hated right now.It was his father.He hated 

the man for getting him tied up in the life he now led, for convincing him it was the dark way, or 

no way.Normally, Draco Malfoy had no complaints about his gangster lifestyle.With it came 

thrill, money, power, and with all these came women.But standing there, facing Weasly, he couldn't

quite remember what had caused him to turn from anything good and pure, and lead such a corrupt 

detestable life.He saw her standing there in her form-fitting uniform that accented every curve, 

cringing with repulsion for him, and he knew that there was no way he could kill her.

For a while the two just stood there saying nothing.Finally they both spoke at the same 

time,"I can't," she began."You'll just have to," he started.

A bewildered look covered both their faces, and they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe this," she gasped, "I really and truly cannot kill you, you git."

"Well, is it really that hard to believed," he questioned smugly, "I mean look at me?What

woman can't resist the Malfoy Charm?"

"Yes, and why exactly is it that you can't kill me O

Charming One," she snapped hand on her hips.

"Oh well, I am not sure, but I can assure you that it has absolutely nothing to do with your 

small waist and expensive breast," he answered innocently. 

"WHAT!" she yelled, "I will have you know that-"

"Dear me," he cut in, "did I say expensive, I meant... expansive."

"Watch it Malfoy, it would do you well to remember that I am an agent."

"Yeah," he scoffed, "an agent that just admitted she can't kill me."

"Well, she said coolly, narrowing her glance, "a girl has been know to change her mind."

"Yes," he answered, "they seem to be famous for it."

"Malfoy, I told you to be careful," she warned.

"Yes ma'am," he smirked."But you must admit, we do have a rather awkward situation on our 

hands."

"Agreed," she answered as she slowly approached him."So what are we going to do about it?"

"Well how about this, you let me go now, and I promise to be a good boy and never hurt 

anybody ever again," he proposed.

"Umm let me think about that for a minute...OK I've thought about it."

"And?"

"You are absolutely one hundred percent insane," she exclaimed.

"You know," he said seriously, "there is a very thin line between insanity and genius."

"Umm not as thin as you must have hoped," she answered. "Any more bright ideas?" 

"Actually yes," he responded, drawing out a small round object and tossing it to her.

"A ring?" she said skeptically, "what are we supposed to get married?"

"Yeah right, you wish Weasly," Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but before she could say

a word, Draco closed it with one finger and continued, "This a tracking bug.It is completely

undetectable by any computer, ward, or any thing else, muggle or magic, except this," he said 

handing her a small locator, "which has been enchanted to find it whether it be miles above air or

below water.And best of all, it can only be removed by the person who puts it on the wearer," he 

finished.

"Hmm," she breathed, observing the ring.She pointed her wand at it, mumbled a few words

under her breath, when the ring flashed a vibrant purple and she smiled and met his eyes for the

first time, "Well, maybe that line's not so wide after all.What do we do now, shake on it?"

"Actually," he smiled, "I had something else in mind," 

"And what might that pertain?" she questioned.

"Oh something along the lines of...this," and with that he grabbed her by the shoulders and 

swept her up into a kiss.

Too stunned to object she just stood there frozen to the spot.When he pulled away however,

she grabbed him by the collar and pulled his lips to hers.He wrapped his arms around her back and

pulled her.She plunged her hands into his hair and marveled at how silky and fine it was.He in

turn inhaled her aroma and was in awe of how exquisite she smelled.He found the small of her back

and pressed her against him even harder.Finding he could live on just the kiss alone, he took

full advantage of the time saved from not coming up for air.Just when it seemed that the kiss

was becoming to much to remain just that, she pulled away and brushed a fallen lock or hair out of 

her face.

"Well," she flustered, "that was very interesting."

"Quite", he smiled, holding her hands in his.

And without a second of hesitation, she jammed the ring onto his finger and smiled up at 

him triumphantly.

"Damn," he mumbled under his breath.

"Did you truly believe I would fall for your little trick?" she questioned disapprovingly.

"Well, a guy can always dream," he grumbled.

"Don't for one moment think that I am not on to you Draco Malfoy," she said warningly. 

"And now," she said, waving the locator in front of him, "I can mean that literally."

"See you around Malfoy," she called joyfully, and with a "pop" she disapparated.

"Malfoy, you've got to work on that charm," he thought to himself.Then with a smile, he 

apparated home, pleased to know that he would be meeting the allusive Ginny Weasly again very soon.


	2. Hand Me Downs

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J Margo Normal Margo 1 1 2001-11-01T13:43:00Z 2001-11-01T13:44:00Z 4 1011 5767 48 11 7082 9.3821 

Disclaimer:  This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, 

various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast 

Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. I am definitely not making any money off this, and no copyright or 

trademark infringement is intended.  

A/N Okay, well here's the next chapter to my "Be With You Somehow" story.  I am so sorry that it took me such a long time to post 

this, not to mention I know it's too short.  I have been really busy with school and everything else, but have patience, and I 

promise I will post the next parts faster. Thanks for reading, and please review! 

                                                CHAPTER 2

            Too out of breath to continue, Draco stopped and collapsed against the towering trunk of a pine tree.  Gasping for air 

and shaking from grief, he slamed his head back against the rough bark, and finally, unable to hold them back, he let the tears 

run down his blood stained face.  Draco's chest heaved unevenally as he looked down at the ring on his finger.  It was a ring 

he would never take off, a ring he *could* never take off.

                                    *            *            *

            Throughout the following week, Ginny could think of nothing else but her brief, yet confusing run-in with Draco Malfoy.  

One day while running a background check on a dark wizard, Ginny found her concentration span waning, preferring thoughts of 

Draco in leather to the boring research she was finding.  

            "Umm Ginny...are you all right?" her supervisor questioned, spying the dreamy smile spreading over Ginny's face.

            "What?" she questioned, snapping out of her trance, "Oh right, yes Harry I'm fine."

            "Are you sure?  You've been acting strange all week. You know, you're not the only one upset that we didn't catch Malfoy," 

he scolded bitterly.  However, once he saw Ginny tense up, his voice softened.  "Don't beat yourself up over it Gin, I am sure 

it wasn't your fault.  Even you're bound to slip up every once in a while. You're still the best agent on this team."  She looked 

up and smiled and he continued, "You know, when I first met you Gin, I never dreamed that you would be the one to turn out to be 

a cop, Ron maybe, buy never you.  I must say though, that I am certainly glad you did, you're an excellent partner and a great 

friend."

            Ginny met his comforting gaze and grinned, "Thanks boss."  It no longer hurt her to be Harry's "friend".  She had long since 

grown out of her adolescent infatuation with him, and they really had become quite good friends; she was able to confide in Harry 

some things that she couldn't even tell her closest female friends.  However, she couldn't tell him about Draco; there was no way 

he could ever understand that.  

            At the mention of his name, Ginny once again sank into the gloomy pit of confusion and despair that she had begun to find 

herself in quite frequently.

            "Ginny, you're the one with the locator," she groaned to herself, "stop being a prat and just go find him."

            And with that thought in mind, she pulled the locator from her desk drawer and set off, not so much as pausing to tell Harry 

goodbye.

                                                *            *            *  

            Draco Malfoy stared down into his cup of coffee and frowned.  It had been a week and still no word from Ginny.  He scolded 

himself, embarrassed that he had let the woman take over his thoughts so, but nonetheless; he couldn't get his mind off her.  

Furious that he had no means of contacting her, he furrowed his brow and scowled into his mug.

            "Didn't anyone ever tell you, that if you make a face like *that*, one day, it will stick and you will be stuck looking like 

a lawn gnome that just bit into a lemon for the rest of your life?" smirked an amused voice from somewhere above him.

            Draco jerked his head up, astonished to see Ginny standing there, an amused grin playingon her faultless face.

            "What are you doing here?" he snapped, "I've been pretty careful about not breaking our agreement."

            "Yes, well true as that may be, they just passed a new law, and you Draco Malfoy, have shattered it," she said solemnly.

            "Right... and that law would be?"

            "Taking up way too much of my thoughts," she smiled.

            "Whoa, was a line?" he question, startled.

            "Maybe..." she replied, "Is it working?" 

            "Umm yes, I'd have to say so," he admitted.

            "Good," Ginny grinned, "Want to get out of here?"

            "Definitely."

                                                *            *            * 

            Later that evening Draco walked through the impressive titanium doors of his incredible art deco home.  He was a much more 

sophisticated man than his father and refused so spend his down time in a drafty and decrepit castle.  Smiling, he hung up his 

jacket and reflected on the days events.  The time with Ginny had been exactly what he had needed.  

            However, upon entering the foyer, his peaceful bliss was terminated. Draco's smile disappeared and was quickly replaced with 

a frown as he noticed an uncharacteristically large wrapped box sitting on the floor.  He slowly approached the package, as if it was 

a ticking timebomb, which he reminded himself, it probably was.  Once Draco was within a few feet of the box, it exploded, and out 

jumped a young girl, scantily clad with a perfect, if fake, figure.  She looked around curiously; then, spying Draco, burst into song.

            Draco looked the girl up and down; then, disgusted with what he saw, growled in his iciest tone, "Get out."

            She looked at him, stunned and confused, and obviously upset at having been interupted.  Finally the situation seemed to 

penetrate her thick skull, and she burst into tears before fleeing the house.  

            Draco sighed and walked over to close the door that had been, as he thought, rudely left open.  Draco assumed that this had 

been his father's idea of a practical gift.  Draco was used to receiving his fathers "hand-me-downs", and he usually had no complaints.  

But today, something had seemed different.  

            "What's wrong with me?" he wondered to himsef.  Although he had been enjoying the company Ginny brought, it would take a lot 

more than some cop, no matter how stunning and witty, to convince Draco Malfoy to alter his criminal lifestyle.  Draco had been 

raised with the knowledge that he could have anything he desired.  He had never worked an honest day's job in his life, and found the 

idea revolting.  Stealing had always been so much easier, and seeing as he was not burdened by an annoying conscience, it did not take 

the young Malfoy long to develop a distinguished talent for it.  

            "Why pay for something you can get for free?" had often asked himself with a smirk.  But he knew in the back of his mind, that 

even with all his skill and money, there was one thing he could neither steal nor buy.  He shook the idea out of his head.

            "Draco, old boy," he thought, "don't waste your time, no *Weasley* is worth it."

                                                            *            *            *

A/N  Well like always, thanks for reading and please review!  I am really going to try to get the next chapter out within the week.  

Thanks for waiting:) 


	3. Angry Kisses

Disclaimer:  Nothing belongs to me; it's all  property of J.K. Rowling and a bunch of publishers-blah blah blah-you get the picture.  I also borrowed an idea for part of this chapter from a book I once read by Elizabeth Thorton, and I suppose some people may be reminded of a scene in Knotting Hill, but that part was more by accident…oh well. 

                                                    CHAPTER 3

"But she was worth it," he sighed.  Thinking of all the wasted time reminded him of the heavy weight his heart was supporting.  He let his head fall forward into his hands and sighed an agonizing sigh of defeat.

                                                *          *          *

Ginny Weasley unlocked the door to her London flat and made her way to the icebox.  Groaning with disgust at the virtually empty fridge, she roughly closed the door and sulked back to her bedroom.  Inevitably, her thoughts drifted back to him, and her dire mood sank even lower.   With a sigh she collapsed back onto the bed, memories of the past weeks filling her brain like water. 

                                    *          *          *

Her evening with Draco had started out surprisingly peaceful.  They had exited the coffee shop to find themselves in a lively hamlet outside of London.  Strolling through the market, the pair looked to the average passerby like an attractive young couple, as opposed to what they really were, two confused people fighting on opposite sides of a war and unable to comprehend the animal attraction that was pulling them together.

Before they knew it, their meetings had become routine.  Two months after the encounter in the coffee shop, Ginny and Draco found themselves wandering aimlessly through residential London.  Dusk had settled, and despite the growing pangs of hunger in her stomach, Ginny had willed herself to continue, not wanting to end the night early.  They had come to a gated park and, unable to resist the temptation, proceeded to climb the high fence, both extremely thankful that their jobs required just such training.  Once alone in the green paradise of foliage, they walked along the path silently, feeling no need for words.  

They paused under a giant willow tree, protected by cascading flora on all sides.  Ginny glanced at Draco from the corner of her eye.  He was staring wordlessly at something only he could see, when Ginny followed his gaze, she saw only a lacey wall of leaves.  Draco cleared his throat as if to say something, then thinking better of it, motioned for her to sit down.  

Finally, Draco broke the silence, "Ever wonder why the things you take for granted suddenly change, and you don't if you can really depend on anything anymore?" he breathed.

Ginny, suddenly caught off guard, didn't know how too answer.

"I didn't think so," he said harshly, "little Weasley, from her perfect little family, nothing bad could ever happen to her."

"I think," she spoke up, "that it shouldn't matter what what's going on in the world around you, if life is screwing you over, then I guess all you can rely on is yourself."

He seemed to contemplate this for a while.  Just when she didn't think he was going to say anything else on the subject, finally he murmured, "I'm sorry." 

"For…" she prodded. 

"For taking my self-centered problems out on you; that's not very fair of me," he admitted solemnly.

"Well, what are friends, if they aren't people you can spill your troubles to?" she asked kindly.

"Friends?" he replied with a smirk.  

Ginny mentally hit herself on the forehead.  "Smooth Weasley, real smooth," she chastised herself.  Why on earth had she said that?  She looked at Malfoy to see him still smirking at her.  "You hate the smirk," she reminded herself bitterly.

"Wow," he whistled enthusiastically, "I haven't seen anyone go **that** red since I planted Filibusters Fireworks in your brother's cauldron, and it exploded, turning Snape's hair turquoise!"

The crack about her family and the smug sneer on his face was transporting Ginny back to a time she didn't want to think about.  Whipping around faster than a Firebolt, Ginny pointed a angry finger in his face and exclaimed, "Listen Malfoy, I don't know what kind of permanent scars your deranged father left on you, or exactly how bad your life sucks right now, but I do know that when someone tries to help, you don't turn your nose up at them and act like you're all bloody that!"

After speaking her mind, Ginny made her dramatic exit and stormed off in a rage of embarrassment masked by fury. 

Draco, completely unused to being spoken to in such a manner, felt his blood boil and jumped up after her.  Grapping Ginny by the arm, he spun her around and held her down by the shoulders.

"No one, especially not a poor *Weasley*, has ever spoken to me so harshly in my entire life.  Now I don't know who the hell you think are or where you think you get off speaking to a Malfoy like that, but let me assure you, castigating your superiors will never get you far in life.  Not that you have anywhere to go but up, of course," he added.

Her normally bright brown eyes darkened to whirling black orbs and her temper was released.  "Castigating my superiors!" she sputtered.  "The day that I ever consider you my superior, will be the same day that I decide I am madly in love with Argus Filch and rape him on the spot, do you understand me Malfoy?" Disdain was dripping off her voice as she glared at him with a passionate hatred that would have made any other man cower in fear, any other man, but of course not Draco.

He just smiled coolly at her, "So, you and Filch, huh?  Who would have known?" That was the straw that broke the camel's back and Ginny felt her last ounce of reserve shatter. She prepared to berate him for all he was worth, but before she had uttered a word, she felt Draco's firm hands on her face.  He planted his lips on hers with enough force to bruise.  

The kiss that followed was nowhere near sweet, but neither party pulled away.  Ginny's eyes locked into her his, and when she glared, eyes full of anger, his were like a mirror reflecting the exact same emotions of contempt and fervor.  When he pushed against her, she pushed right back, and when his hands moved over her body, hers fought to master them.  They struggled like this for some time, returning each angry kiss for kiss.  But finally, for some mysterious reason, the nature of their actions changed.  

Draco groaned as Ginny let out a whimper, and instantly her body softened against his, and his hands tried to smooth the damage he cost.   Slowly he pushed her down until she was sitting on the ground.  Then ever so carefully, he urged her fragile body back until she was looking up at him, the glow from the star-filled sky reflecting off his hair and creating a halo of light that surrounded his face.  The look was overwhelmingly endearing, but the irony of an angelic Malfoy snapped Ginny out of her state of ecstasy and desire.  He opened his eyes for a moment and was astonished to find hers open as well, gaping at him with obvious surprise and bewilderment.  Draco jumped up allowing her to sidle out from under him.  She sat back and, flushed, tried to straighten her hair and clothing.

"Wow," she began, "what just happened?"

"What happened," he smirked, "was that our innocent evening got a little out of hand."

"Well obviously Malfoy," she spat, "honestly, why do I even try to take you seriously?"

"Because you know you love me," he chided.

"_Love_," she scoffed, "you don't even know the meaning of the word."

"Oh how original-It's so good to know I can always count on *you* for snappy comments."

"Yes, whereas you're really raking in the points for creativity."

"You know what, I am beginning to think this is not going to work out," Draco exclaimed.

"Oh well spotted!" she cried, "Please could you possibly explain how you come to these brilliant conclusions, because honestly, I am just amazed."

"Do you think your funny?" he questioned.

"No," she replied coolly, "I think I am sarcastic."

"Yes, right then you really must know you are abusing your little amount of talent for it."

"Fine," she glared, "that's just fine I don't care anymore.  You know, for just a second I thought people were wrong about you.  I thought that maybe you weren't the arrogant bastard everyone takes you for.  But I guess I was wrong.  I pray our paths will never cross again, but if they do, I want you to know, I never make the same mistake twice.   If I ever meet you again in a dark alley, I promise, I won't hesitate before sending your sorry ass to Azkaban.  Goodbye Malfoy."  And for possibly the last time Ginny stormed off, and this time, Draco didn't follow.

A/N:  Okay I know it's kind of weird to have them snogging one second and then screaming at each other the next, but I suppose that is just how I see them together!  Anyways, you know what to do…REVIEW!! I am serious, it takes all of 10 seconds and it makes me sooooo happy when you do!


	4. Harry and a Hummer

Disclaimer:  This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N:  Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing? Also, there was some confusion about what exactly Ginny does.  Being an agent is a lot like being a cop, but she does a bit more spy work, and she is not an auror.  Also, Draco is not a death eater, but he does collaborate with a lot of them during his criminal escapades.  Well I hope that clears some things up and please remember to review!

I'll get over you, I know I will

I'll pretend my ship's not sinking 

And I'll tell myself I'm over you 

Cause I'm the king of wishful thinking

I am the King of Wishful Thinking

And I'll tell myself I'm over you 

Cause I'm the King of Wishful Thinking

-Go West

Be With You Somehow

Chapter 4

    Wishful Thinking

In the months that followed, Ginny Weasley succeeded in capturing 36 known dark wizards-thanks to a certain locator device that still lay in the bottom drawer of her desk- and was immediately promoted to the rank of Deputy Chief of Dark Magic Surveillance and Espionage, second only to Harry in that division.  Draco Malfoy on the other hand, managed to burn five Ministry buildings to the ground and became the first wizard in history to successfully evade Gringotts' ridiculously heavy security (and a certain red head who, to the amazement of her colleagues, seemed to be able to anticipate his every move) and he made off with over a million galleons.  While their associates were nothing less then ecstatic, the two new celebrities were both infuriated.  The reason should have been clear to anyone, but given the circumstances, was in fact evident to no one.  Whenever one buries himself in work, only to find the very thing he-or she-is trying to escape plastered all over the news, fury is bound to ensue…  

_BAM_! The punching bag exploded and white powder showered down like a blizzard.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, "That is the third one you have busted this month!"

"Well I happen to have discovered that whenever one is _thoroughly_ pissed off, she tends to break things quite a lot," Ginny sneered.

"Whoa, well excuse me for breathing Miss Weasley," he grinned back.

Ginny groaned, collapsed on the floor and buried her face in her hands, and Harry flopped down beside her.  "So have you finally decided to tell me about it?" he prodded.

"No," she sighed.

"Fine, I understand, but whatever is making you so mad, the entire wizarding community thanks it, well maybe not the death eaters, but you get my drift," Harry said, encouragingly.

Ginny laughed and her peals of laughter bounced off the walls of the gym at the enforcers training headquarters.  Harry jerked his head up and stared at her curiously.  

"That," Ginny gasped, "has got to be the most ironic statement of the century!"

"Umm," Harry started, "well I aim to please."

Ginny sobered and stared into his eyes.  "I'll be fine Harry; don't worry about me."

"I never have," he murmured.

Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the temple.  "Well boss, I had better go, tons of paper work-you know how it is."

She jumped up would have left, except that Harry had swiped at her ankle with his foot, causing her to fall back down.

"Don't leave," he pleaded, "I'll make sure your work gets done."       

"What?" she questioned startled.  

"I said," he spoke in a voice barely audible over her own breathing, "don't leave."

Maybe it was because the wounds from Draco were so fresh, or maybe it was because old habits die hard, maybe she would never know, but suddenly Ginny found her self turning to Harry and grinning, "Okay."

A huge grin broke over Harry's face.  "Finally," he sighed, as Ginny slowly fell into his arms.  

The few employees that entered the gym within the next few minutes most assuredly felt themselves go very very red at the scene before them, then hastily made a rushed exit.

*          *          *

"Draco," Lucius Malfoy began, "I am very proud of you son; you of all people should know that I am not easily impressed."

Draco snorted at his father's grandiosity, but covered it quickly by looking up at his father and smiling, "Yes sir, I realize that."

"Since the Dark Lord was defeated by Harry Potter, I have had doubts that anyone would be able to steer you into a path of darkness.  It seems however, that you have forgotten your petty crimes and are ready to play in the big leagues," his father smiled a sickly sort of smile.

"Yes would appear that way wouldn't it?" Draco replied.

"Are you saying that I am mistaken?" Lucius glared.

"That is not what I am saying, but by this conversation, would I be correct in assuming that you are trying to draw me into a partnership?" the younger Malfoy interrogated.

"Any man on our side would be honored to be considered my equal," Lucius stated simply.

"No father," Draco answered in an even tone, "that is where you are incorrect.  When Voldemort was defeated, so was "our side".  There is no one left for you to bribe and no one left for it to matter to.  You are not impressed by my recent exploits, but discouraged that no other wizard will join you.  I do believe it is time for you to realize that in this age, there is no following to join, it is every man for himself, and that is how I intend to keep it."

"You are a fool son," his Lucius snapped.

"Yes and how does it feel, Father, to know that you raised me to be whatever I am?" Draco shot back.

"I did not create you to be an idiot, but very well, if you are too blind to see that you are not a "lone ranger", or whatever other 1950's American stereotype hero/villain you see yourself to be, but a young boy who has been supported by his father and his father's friends ever step of the way, well then so be it," and with a pop, Lucius disapparated, leaving Draco standing in his foyer, chuckling to himself.

 "Maybe I am a fool Father, but I am a rich fool, a cunning fool, and even a handsome fool, what more could any fool want?"  Draco grinned to himself then climbed into his new black hummer, courtesy of his "Grignotts bonus" and sped of, with not so much as a clue about where he was going or what he was doing.  But one thing was for sure, he felt extremely sorry for anyone who tried to get in his way.

A/N:  Okay short chapter-I know, I know- but I am finished with chapter 5 so expect it soon.  Well don't forget to review!!


	5. Proposals of Different Sorts

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Chapter 5

A stranger in a black leather coat walked along a desolate country road. A tuff of silver hair could be seen above his upturned collar and several miles back, a black hummer could be found wrapped around a tree. The interior of the SUV was covered in blood, his blood, and for many days, investigators would search for the victim of the accident. If they had known that they would never find their "wounded", well perhaps they would have used their time and talent in more fruitful ventures.

In a field adjacent to the road, two young people were enjoying a leisurely stroll-totally wrapped up in each other. At last the stranger stumbled upon the field, and when his eyes fell upon the couple in the meadow, a smirk spread over his uncharacteristically handsome face. 

"Well, it appears that our Miss Weasley _does_ get over her relationships quickly," and with one last sneer, the stranger was gone. 

"Ginny, I want you to know, these last four months have been the greatest of my life," the man said earnestly.

"They have been just as wonderful for me too, Harry," his companion beamed, but underneath her smile there was a shadow of doubt.

"I can't even tell you how glad I am to hear that Ginny, because there is something I want to ask you," he whispered, "something really important."

"Yes Harry?" 

"Well I…" he began, and then stopped, apparently looking for the right words.

"You…" Ginny encouraged.

"Yes, I guess what I am trying to say is, Ginny Weasley, will you-"

"Ginny? Harry?" and uncertain voice rang out.

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief before answering into the bracelet on her wrist, a new innovation that acted like a muggle walkie talkie, connecting all field agents to the main headquarters in London, being much faster than standard owls, the new "wrist whisperers" were spreading like wild fires with the wizard enforcers.

"Yes?" Ginny replied.

"Right," the voice said, "well, sorry to interrupt your vacation, but we seem to have a bit of a crisis here and we need you back immediately."

"What seems to be the problem?" Harry asked, after somewhat recovering from the interruption.

"It appears the we have finally found Draco Malfoy. The bad news is that he is here, along with a group of his cronies. They are destroying everything; you _must_ hurry," and the voice was gone, leaving Ginny and Harry alone and staggered.

"Ginny," Harry spoke first, "we have to-"

"That son of a bitch," Ginny growled, and before Harry could stop her, she had apparated away. 

* * *

Draco Malfoy stood amongst the chaos and panic, a glaze in his eye and shrieks of laughter escaping his open mouth; he looked in every way, from his electrically charged hair that was standing on end, down to his gleaming black boots that were untied and unbuckled, like a person gone insane. He scanned the building, searching for something. When he saw the tell tale flash of red, beside of shot of black, he smiled, unable to believe his good luck. 

* * *

Harry had apparated to the Enforcers Headquarters and was immediately stopped in his tracks. The pandemonium was a stomach dropping sight, especially in a place that was normally so orderly and spotless. Immediately he spotted Ginny and raced over to her. 

"Ginny," Harry gasped, "How the hell did he get in?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, "but I do know this, there is no way he is getting out, not if I have any say in the matter." Ginny turned back to Harry and barely suppressed a scream. Standing there in all his glory, holding Harry by his collar like naughty puppy, instead of one of the most celebrated wizards of all time, was Malfoy.

"Well Miss Weasley, as it turns out, you will have a very big say in the matter," he scoffed.

"Back to formalities, Malfoy? Very well then, if that's you want to play it."

"Yes, that is how I want to play it, and seeing as I now hold your new _boyfriend_ in my clutches, it would appear that I do hold all the cards," he grinned.

"Oh goody, are we going to make another deal Malfoy, because I must say, the last one turned out very well for me; your little toy has come in extremely handy," Ginny said, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Oh yes, my previous lack of judgment has indeed caused me some worry, however, it appears that for some reason, you never were able to bring yourself to trap me," Draco smiled when he saw Ginny cringed, and felt even more pleased when he saw that pathetic look of confusion come over Potter's face.

"Ginny, what the bloody hell is this git talking about?" Harry asked, but was immediately silenced by a swift kick in the ribs from Draco.

Ginny chose to ignore Harry's question and with a sense of resolve, looked up at Draco.

"Alright what do I have to do?" she muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh not much, I have decided to be lenient, just come with me now, and I will let Potter go," he said casually.

"I am not going anywhere with you," she growled, "I once promised you that if we met again Malfoy I wouldn't hesitate, now I realize this may not be one of the filthy dark alleys you are accustomed to, but I think certain amendments can be made."

Suddenly Ginny whipped out her wand and yelled, "_Expelliarmus._"

To Ginny's horror, Draco just looked at her and opened his long coat, revealing a silvery vest underneath. "Shit," Ginny thought, "hex proof."

Draco was now positively grinning, "Now Ginny, that wasn't very nice, was it? No I am sorry, but you just made a very bad move, don't worry however I will choose to forgive you in light of our previous relationships. I'll just be on my way, along with my _souvenir _that is," Draco laughed, nodding his head at Harry. "Well, like always, it has been a pleasure; please forgive me if I don't show my gratitude in the same way as last time, I trust you remember," and with a wink, he was gone.

Ginny felt her mouth open and close. Finally the severity of her situation sank in and with a gasp, Ginny did something she hadn't done since her second year at Hogwarts. She fainted and with a sickening _bang_ fell to the floor. All around her, people lay in similar positions, but when Ginny finally awoke, she found herself all alone and very _very_ scared.

A/N Thanks for reading! Please don't forget to review. Oh and before people start screaming that Draco must have a doppelganger in this fic or something similar, let me add that there may be more affecting his actions than we realize.


	6. Powerful Poison

Author's Note:  I know, I know…I have been a * very* bad girl ::hangs head in shame:: I am definitely aware that I haven't updated in well over two months, but the computer I write on was deciding to **not** sign on so I couldn't exactly post… Anyways, I'm finally back and I hope that this chapter is-well at least a *little * bit satisfactory.  And I do have chapter seven written, but it's not quite ready to go up, but expect it fairly soon.  Oh! And BTW…tomorrow is my birthday and it certainly would be a great present if you would leave me a review ::grin:: :D 

                                                                        _Be With You Somehow_

       Chapter 6

                                                     Powerful Poison

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_Drip Drip Drip_.  The first thing that crossed the barrier of unconsciousness in Ginny Weasley's mind was the persistent, if not irritating, sound of some unknown liquid falling on hard tile.  Her eyelashes fluttered as she wearily opened her eyes and cautiously attempted to sit up.  

"Ouch," she whispered, after finally making it to an upright position.  Slowly she turned around and prepared herself for the destruction and ruin she was sure surrounded her.  

No amount of preparation, however, could have prepared Ginny for what scene she did in fact encounter.  Instead of piles of debris, the white floor was spotless with not so much as a shoe scuff to alter its perfection.  Instead of the moans and wailing of the wounded, her ears met silence, punctuated only by the steady trickle of water from a leaky faucet.  And most importantly, instead of being enclosed by the bodies of Death Eaters and fellow agents, Ginny was alone…all alone.

Once the initial shock wore off and her training kicked in, Ginny jumped into action and, ignoring the splintering aches racing up and down her entire body, stared down at her wrist whisperer to see it do something it never had before.  The magical device flashed once, and then went completely blank.  Ginny stared at her reflection, now visible in the whisperers' once glowing face then sat down to ponder what this could possibly mean.

"Great," Ginny thought,  "this is just bloody great.  Fine," she thought, "just stay calm and think…what would Harry do?" Ginny pondered this for a moment then scoffed, "Of course, Harry would just go on the warpath while breaking every rule imaginable and end up defeating the most powerful dark wizards in the world with only a flick of his wand…oh dammit, I was never good at this stuff!"  Panic was beginning to engulf Ginny like quicksand.  Frantically her eyes scanned the vicinity of the abandoned building that had served as her workplace for so long.  Ultimately, they came to a rest on her desk, cluttered in the usual Weasley manner.   Mementos and trinkets, sporadically interrupted by picture fames holding the faces of all her love ones, were strewn randomly over the large table.  After staring at what might be called a mess for what seemed like an hour, it finally, it dawned on her, the fact that the things lying on that desk represented her whole life, and that everything Ginny had ever cared about was, in some way, being presented to her right on the top of that desk. Slowly a pained smile crept over Ginny's face. Sitting there, watching the faces of all the people she loved most nodding her on in a most encouraging way and allowing the tears to stream down her flushed cheeks, Ginny felt her resolve slowly begin to strengthen.  

 Slowly, but determinedly, she stood, brushed herself off, made her way to the heavy metal doors, and she exited out into the intense sunlight, ready, waiting.

Meanwhile, as Ginny was experiencing her epiphany of valor, many miles away Draco was making a few exceedingly important discoveries of his own.

Deep within a forest, much like the one surrounding the castle at Hogwarts, and expertly concealed by more than just trees, lay Draco Malfoy's, and his fathers' before him, place of escape.  Inside, Draco was sitting backwards in a swiveling aluminum chair.  Light reflected off the chair into his eyes, casting the effect of great pools of mercury. Across from him, bound to _his_ chair by an intricate system of ropes and latches, sat Harry Potter.  Harry's hair, though characteristically untamable, was now strewn into his eyes and matted to his forehead by a concoction sweat and blood.  Squinting through the unruly black strands, he met the gray eyes in front of him with a look of utmost deprecation.

"Careful Potter," Malfoy quipped, "don't strain yourself on my account."

"Go to hell Death Eater," Harry spat.

"Hmm…" Draco paused, "that was…clever."

"Amazing, you really *do * think highly of your pathetic sniveling self don't you?" sneered Harry, "Too much time spent with your friend Voldemort I imagine."  

"Ha!" he exclaimed.  "You actually believe that don't you?"  Draco sat back laughing to himself and nearly fell off the back of his chair.  

Harry snorted at his opponents unsophisticated befall; thus, after regaining his composure Draco stood and glared down at Potter, both nemesis's since they were 11-years-old.  Suddenly, he felt an invigorating sense of power at Potter's situation, and knowing that he was the one who put him in there, Draco smiled.  The sense of power coursing through his veins, Draco slapped the thick piece of tape back over Harry's mouth and smirked, "I think this conversation is over," before dramatically exiting the chamber.

Finally, alone in the solitude of the quarters that served as his bedroom, Draco fall back against the massive bed and closed his eyes.  He was inhaling deeply and his breath was ragged, but why he couldn't decide.  Then finally it did hit him, power.  The way it had ignited his soul while he was insulting Potter.  How he had felt it scorch his heart like fire back at the ambush on the agency.  Thinking back, he could even recall the feeling of supreme superiority power had left him with after he had slammed his new car into a willow at 120 kilometers per hour.  The slight twitching at the corners of his mouth gave way to a smirk, which finally grew into a bona fide grin, and power mingled with evil radiated from every pore.  Now that he knew about the power, it was like his battery, and his poison.  He needed it to live, and it needed him.  Abruptly, Draco jumped up and grabbed his cloak from the hat rack on the corner.  He knew where the generator was, the ultimate place of electricity, he just hoped he could find her, and _then_ he would have to kill her.

Thanks to: **Geneva**: Thanks for all the "classic" reviews, let's just hope I'm the only one who reads them::snicker:: And before I forget, thanks for the trash can too! :D **Ev**: The last review cracked me up, maybe we can use Harry as a sub while we wait for Draco, or maybe he can just take care of all the cats::wink:: **witchy_grrl** don't worry, they will definitely be getting back together soon** TohmaDanzig** Thank you so much, glad you liked it **B.R.A.T. **sorry for the wait-thanks for reading **Tigre** thank you so much, I'm touched **Tres Francais **well I'm a very glad you liked it, even if your not such the D/G fan! **~Meg~ **don't worry, of *course * Draco and Ginny will get together::wink:: **Max** thank youJ **Dragon's Angel** I guess I'll just have to work on that, but don't expect any major ship changes in this one **Desert Blossom** well thank you so much that means a lot to me that you liked it, don't worry I did in fact read your story and it was too good  **Maxcat2564** wow you really like it? Well thank you!! **G*Ness** Thank you, and I will try to get the chapters out sooner from now on…or at least try…** Starwriter** I'm glad you think so too **Lucius** don't worry, there is much more snogging in sight, or there will be once Draco stops acting like such an ass! **LoPotter, Audrey** Thank you! It's reviews like yours that drive me to finish this fic **Ophelia** Thanks, of course, you just have to love Draco! **Cammie** Thank you so much, I loved your review **Prongs** hello…Hello?! Haha thanks for reviewing Caroline **Darker Child** thank you so much for the advice, I hope I have been employing it in the last few chapters **Kate** thank you so much for that wonderful review **Paradoxical Goddess** you were the first person to ever review this story, thank you so much for giving me a good start! **Gemini Mari Finnalle** Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! **Jennifer** wow thank you! What a great review **xtasii, Pyrobunnie** I'm glad you enjoyed it **MizPunk **Why thank you thank you:D

Author's Note:  Personally I didn't really like that last chapter, but hopefully my opinion has just been hindered by the fact that I have had to wait so long to get it up.  Well please review, birthdays only come once a year you know…My, but I am pathetic!


End file.
